Drabbles
by candycane16
Summary: These are a collection of drabbles I make regularly or not for livejournal. Enjoy!
1. Smoking My Life Away

title: Smoking my life away  
word count: 100  
team: Mtrans  
challenge: #41 smoke  
characters: draco/(speaking of harry)  
notes: 1st post...what u think?

The smoke curled from his lips, wafting through the common room. "Just wait Potter…" he maliciously growled to himself.

Draco smoked whenever he felt apprehensive. This was far from an agonizing essay from Professor Binns.

3 days ago he lost everything: his father, girlfriend, loyalty, respect. Harry no doubt had defeated the Dark Lord. His father was dead, mother in shreds. Life now was incapable of normality. Nothing could deny sickening thoughts.

As the smoke engulfed his now hunched figure, Draco knew what he had to do: destroy Harry to revenge his father and what he stood for…Lord Voldemort.


	2. How To Shut Up a Dursley

Title: How to shut up a dursley  
Rating: G

Word Count: 100  
Characters: Snape/Harry/Dudley  
Challenge: Muggles and Magic

With a pop, Severus landed inside the Dursley's kitchen.

Dudley was gaping at Snape.

"You're...a MAGICKY person!_"_

Snape turned, facing Harry.

He sniffed, "The Order requests your presence, and I'm here to take you ."

Dudley was still goggling, face smothered in chocolate.

"If Daddy…finds…rubbish wands!"

But Snape wasn't listening.

"Harry, I must insist."

He nodded.

"MUMMY, THERE'S A WEIRDO--!"

Snarling, he pointed his wand.

"If I wanted to be berated by the foolishness of some _muggle_, I would have asked!"

There was a blast. When the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was a fat chocolate-covered guinea pig.


	3. Ignoring Him for Love

Title: Ignoring him for love  
Rating: G

Word Count: 100  
Characters: Draco/Ginny  
Challenge: Spoiled

She was walking towards him.

"…Mother sent me 4 cakes, 6 chocolate frogs, 3 dungbombs…"

She reached the bed, coming closer and closer.

"…Then she told me that the newest Firebolt is coming out, and I'm getting one! God I'm so rich, then she…"

Their bodies were almost touching.

"…I knew Father could send it first. Hell, I deserve, it, right Gin?"

Her legs wrapped around his, seductively and enticingly.

"…Admit it, I totally am the most loaded boy in the school…its _so_ obvious…"

She was so close, he could count every freckle in each eye.

"Just kiss me, Draco…"


	4. The Hole Present in His Heart

**Title: The hole present in his heart  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny**

**Rating: G  
Word count: 100**

As Draco woke up the morning of his birthday, knowing things were the same as always.

The same old presents given to him by his malicious and corrupt father, the same crumb cake that his mother attempted to make.

The same feelings of normality as he walked through the corridors to breakfast in the Great Hall, the same hate towards his classmates.

But there was one special present he wanted for his birthday this year, something that would fulfill his desires for eternity.

As he stepped through the Great hall, she was sitting there, radiating.

Her name, was Ginny Weasley.


	5. The Smiling Ferret

title: the smiling ferret  
word count: 100  
challenge: the ferret

Rating: pg-13

She had snuck up to his tower to visit. They always met up here late into the night.

Draco loved the bond they had, especially because she easily could forget his blunders.

Today was fresh in his mind, she was exactly what he needed.

Her hand ran up the small of his back, making him shiver.

He turned to face her, watch her.

She was bathed in moonlight from the window.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Say something you know makes me go _wild._"

She thought for a minute, thought about today, then smiled.

"You'll always be a _wild_ ferret in my eyes!"


	6. The Victory

Title: The Victory  
Challenge: There are worse things I could do  
Word Count: 100  
House: Slytherin  
Characters/Pairings: Draco/ginny, hermione, harry, ron

She stood next to him, laughing at the strained cries of her former friends. It had been years since she'd betrayed them, becoming a Death Eater.

Screams escaped the prisoners captured.

"PLEASE! Please, Ginny, it's me! Hermione! Your friend…"

"Gin, my only sister, you can't find mercy…?"

"Ginny, I was your first love! Please, you've got to understand…"

Draco, smirking, stood basking in the glow from their capture.

"C'mon, lets get this over with," growled Ginny, impatient for the murders.

"There are worse things I could do," Draco mouthed seductively.

"Not now!" she snapped. Suddenly a small smile appeared. "Later."


	7. Loving Summer

**I DISCLAIM: I did not make up any of these amazing characters, but love to write about them. Ode to J.K.Rowling!  
**  
Title: Loving summer  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: Summer Break

With one last kiss and a mouth full of chocolate frogs, he was ready to leave the train for a whole 3 months.

"I'll miss you…will you miss me?" he said smirking.

"Hmm…I think that depends on how long it takes me to blow off my family and get to you!" She always had that fiery spunk he loved so much.

He laughed. "I always knew you'd ditch those awful Weasleys. You were too hot for them, you know?"

Smiling, she whispered in his ear, "You would know best…"

Draco knew the next few days were going to be long.


	8. Wish on a Rainbow

Title: Wish on a Rainbow  
Rating: K  
Characters/Pairings: Pansy _wishing_/mentions of Draco  
Challenge: fluff  
House: Slytherin  
Word count: 100

Disclaimer: No, although I love these characters, they aren't mine. They are just used in my imagination…yay. They belong to JK rowling.

There was a rainbow in the distance. Flowers were everywhere, and she felt like jumping through the gardens that lay before her. Hogwarts was in full bloom, and students everywhere were longing to go outside and forget their studies.

But she in particular that boring day in Defense against the Dark Arts wanted nothing but sunshine.

As her thoughts drifted towards Draco, she imagined them frolicking--

Wait...this wasn't her! She needed to snap out of it! Sunlight was intoxicating, disgusting. Snap out of it, Pansy! she told herself, and went back to drawing her dreary black photos of Draco.


	9. greed for friendship

Title: Greed for friendship  
Challenge: Avarice  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Snape, mention of James

He hated it. Feeling poorer than everyone else, watching Sirius and his friends laughing, eating sweets like there was no tomorrow.

It wasn't money that bothered Severus. It was the lack in friends he longed for most.

As each year went, his greed for friendship grew greater. His hate for people in his year multiplied.

Becoming a teacher at Hogwarts made his perspective changed. Suddenly it wasn't about making new friends: it was about making other people's lives just as miserable as his was.

As he saw the image of James walk through the Great Hall, his target changed altogether.


	10. Craving Money

Title: Craving Money  
Challenge: Avarice  
Word Count: 100

"Lupin, time is running out, you must do something…take the medicine! You can't simply let yourself turn into a wherewolf!"

Sirius couldn't even imagine the ghastly effects his audience would have soon after Lupin's ludicrous idea went into action.

"You _cannot_ ask these people to _pay_ to watch you transform. It's insane! You do realize they will all either be killed or made wherewolves…REMUS ARE YOU LISTENING!"

A thought in the back of his mind did linger for a moment on their welfare, but his greed for money prevailed. Tonight, he thought, there will be a performance like no other.


End file.
